


Howl

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Hunter!Arthur, M/M, demon!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for let’s draw merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> …and I seriously have no explanation for this. To my understanding this is magic reveal meets fight club meets supernatural (demon!Melrin, hunter!Arthur) meets lotr meets a few subcultures meets I don’t know what the fuck else but it does.  
> I will post later a bigger version and maybe correct it a bit, cause here is something seriously wrong with it now and I'm not happy.
> 
> Edit: And the bigger version is up. Also, please tell me if you find it too dark for your screen - it's too dark if you cannot see most of the details. (It's too dark for me on my normal computer, but It's good on my laptop so you see I don't have an opinion).
> 
> Edit#2: Now with a story made by the lovely [KaterinaRiley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley). You can read it here: [Howl (The Demon Inside)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1394314).  
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/47822090015/howl-my-entry-for-lets-draw-merlin-and-i) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Howl-365326555?q=gallery%3Afrejafenris&qo=0).


End file.
